The Medicine
by Pieree
Summary: Elli baru saja melamar pekerjaan di klinik tempat Dokter Trent berkerja. Untuk tes masuk, Elli diharuskan membuat satu obat. Tapi, ada sedikit kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan. Elli seharusnya tau kalau racikan asal yang barusan ia buat... telah menghasilkan sebuah obat yang mengerikan. Doctor/Elli. R&R?
1. Suster Baru

**summary**

**Elli baru saja melamar pekerjaan di klinik tempat Dokter Trent berkerja. Untuk tes masuk, Elli diharuskan membuat satu obat. Tapi, ada sedikit kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan. Elli seharusnya tau kalau racikan asal yang barusan ia buat... telah menghasilkan sebuah obat yang mengerikan.**

.

.

Di ruang kerjanya, seorang dokter ternama di _Mineral Town_ menghela nafas yang lumayan panjang. Dia hentikan terlebih dulu kegiatan tulis-menulisnya di sebuah map, lalu ia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tampaknya dokter yang bernama asli Trent Hoolder **[1]** itu sedang mengalami titik puncak terlelahnya.

Ya, memang. Sudah tiga hari dua malam ini ia tidak tidur akibat tugasnya yang menumpuk. Telebih lagi, Manna, seorang suster yang dari dulu selalu menjadi asistennya kini lebih memilih untuk membantu usaha suaminya di Aja _Winnery_.

Otomatis, perkerjaan sang dokter bertambah. Setiap pagi, ia harus meneliti tumbuhan-tumbuhan herbal, membuat catatan resep obat, meracik, melayani segala keluhan pasien, dan lain-lain. Tentunya semua harus ia lakukan sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Dokter Trent sudah membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Bahkan selembarannya sudah tertempel di mading _Town Hall_. Tapi entahlah. Sampai sekarang belum ada satu pun orang yang melamar pekerjaan.

Setelah selesai menulis sebuah laporan pasien di meja kerjanya, segeralah ia menabrakkan punggungnya yang sudah kaku itu ke sandaran kursi hitamnya. Dia pejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

Mengingat ia sudah bergadang sampai jam 04.00 pagi, ingin rasanya ia tidur sekarang juga. Di sini. Dan jangan harap ia akan bangun pagi. Karena dokter berusia 25 tahun itu ingin tidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Jika ada salah satu pasien yang datang di jam 09.00—waktu di mana kliniknya dibuka—jangan salahkan ia apabila masih tertidur lelap di meja kerja.

Namun ketika dirinya sudah nyaris terlelap, ada hal yang mengagetkannya.

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi, apa klinik masih buka?"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari luar.

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi..."

Lagi, dan lagi. Padahal klinik belum buka, tapi kenapa sudah ada orang yang datang di subuh-subuh seperti ini?

Dokter umum itu segera menggeram kesal di tempatnya terduduk. Ia majukan badan, lalu menaruh kepalanya ke persilangan tangannya yang sudah ditaruhnya di meja. Tak lupa, ada dua telapak tangan yang telah menutupi masing-masing dari telinganya.

Ia ingin tidur.

Ia mau istirahat.

Ia butuh ketenangan.

"Permisi... aku mau melamar pekerjaan."

Mendengar itu, kedua kelopak mata dokter yang berat itu pun langsung terbuka

.

.

.

**MY—MEDICINE**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Trent Holdeer—Elli Watson)**

.

.

**one of ...**

-suster baru-

.

.

Sekarang situasi sudah sedikit berbeda. Di depan meja kerja Dokter Trent, ada seorang wanita yang terduduk manis di depannya. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Elli itu sedikit menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Lain dari gerak-geriknya yang malu-malu, Dokter Trent hanya memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada, dan tanpa berkedip ia terus memandangi Elli.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar ingin berkerja di sini?"

"Mm, ya..."

"Sebagai suster?"

Elli mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi suster?"

Wanita itu menatap kedua matanya. Tak lama, ia memalingkan wajah sembari menjawab pelan. "A-Apa ini wawancara kerja?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu..."

Elli menekan dadanya—tempat di mana jantungnya berada. "Aku gugup."

Sang dokter menahan nafas. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan segala rutukan dari seorang calon suster yang telah banyak membuat waktunya terulur seperti ini.

"Jawab saja sebisamu."

"Ehm, ma-maaf." Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terdiam. Dilihat dari kedua matanya yang bergerak ke arah kanan dan kiri, dapat dipastikan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. "Aku ingin menjadi suster... karena ingin mengobati orang yang sakit..."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hanya itu."

"Jadi kau tidak perlu digaji, hn?"

"E-Eh... te-tentu aku butuh. Aku kan juga berkerja..."

"Berarti kau harus menambahkan 'ingin mencari uang' untuk alasanmu yang tadi."

"Iya..."

Elli sedikit menunduk. Rasanya memang sulit agar dapat berbicara dengan seorang pria tanpa ekspresi yang sudah sering menjadi buah bibir dari penduduk kota.

"Lalu, sebutkan apa kebisaanmu?"

"Ah... apa, ya?" Elli berbisik. Sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tak bisa didengar oleh Dokter Trent—tapi memang itu tujuannya. "Aku bisa membantu mengambilkan sesuatu barang yang kau butuhkan." Jawabnya, mantap.

"Terus?"

"Aku juga bisa... meracik obat."

"Itu poin utamanya. Kalau kau bisa meracik obat, tentunya kau bisa sangat berguna di tempat ini." Tanpa bicara banyak lagi, dokter yang masih mengenakan jas besar berwarna putih itu segera berdiri. Elli sedikit heran melihat sang dokter yang seakan-akan mau pergi menjauhinya. Karenanya, Elli ikutan berdiri. Helaian cokelat dari rambut pendeknya sedikit terayun ketika ia mengikuti langkah Dokter Trent.

"Jadi... apakah aku sudah diterima di sini, Dokter?"

Langkahnya pun terhenti. Elli ikut berhenti.

Dokter berambut hitam pekat itu menoleh. Menatap kedua mata _brownies_-nya yang sedang mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' darinya. "Belum. Siapa bilang kau sudah diterima?"

Setitik rasa kecewa tersirat dari ekspresi cantiknya.

"Lalu... kenapa Dokter pergi begitu saja—?"

"Aku mau tidur." Selanya. Dia langkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mencapai tangga. "Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan temui aku besok."

"Tapi..."

"Diamlah dulu. Biar aku menyelesaikan ucapanku."

Suara itu membuat Elli menelan ludah. Kemudian ia mengangguk patuh.

Karena tidak kuasa lagi menahan lelah di tubuhnya, dokter tersebut segera menyandarkan pundaknya ke dinding sebelah tangga dan berputar untuk kembali menatap calon suster barunya itu.

"Kalau mau cepat-cepat kuterima, kau ke meja resepsionis di sana..." Jari telunjuk Dokter Trent mengarah ke sebuah meja panjang yang berada di hadapan lemari-lemari obat. "Raciklah sebuah obat. Terserah mau obat apa. Jika obat-obat buatanmu kucek dan hasilnya pas... kau langsung kuterima." Ia balikan lagi tubuhnya dan lanjut menaiki anak tangga—ingin ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dengan semangat pun Elli langsung mengangguk pasti. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, Dokter! Aku, Elli Watson, siap membantumu!"

Tampaknya Elli sudah melupakan sifat malu-malunya terhadap sang dokter tampan itu. Lagi pula, toh, memang itulah sifat aslinya.

Dalam hati, Dokter Trent bergumam malas. Padahal wanita itu belum diterima olehnya.

Kenapa dia percaya diri sekali?

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut pria itu hanyalah sebuah dengusan geli. "Ya. Aku Trent Hoolder. Selamat berkerja."

Dan kemudian sang dokter pun menghilang dari tikungan tangga.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

[1]** Dr Trent itu nama asli dari Doctor di HM: BTN. Aku ngga tau sih itu official atau ngga. Tapi kayaknya sih iya. Anw, nama marga Trent 'Hoolder' dan Elli 'Watson' itu murni karanganku. Supaya fict ini bisa terkesan real aja.**

**Haha, ini fict ratem pertamaku di fandom ini. Aku suka banget sama Dr Trent/Elli. Mereka itu salah satu pairing fave-ku di Harvest Moon. Bahkan pas aku jadi chara cowok di HM: BTN, aku sampe turut bahagia pas si Dr Trent itu nikah sama Elli. Hehe.**

**Oh, iya. Semoga kalian juga suka ya sama fict ini...**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	2. Obat

**previously**

"Terima kasih, Dokter! Aku, Elli Watson, siap membantumu!"

Tampaknya Elli sudah melupakan sifat malu-malunya terhadap sang dokter tampan itu. Lagi pula, toh, memang itulah sifat aslinya.

Dalam hati, Dokter Trent bergumam malas. Padahal wanita itu belum diterima olehnya.

Kenapa dia percaya diri sekali?

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut pria itu hanyalah sebuah dengusan geli. "Ya. Aku Trent Hoolder. Selamat berkerja."

Dan kemudian sang dokter pun menghilang dari tikungan tangga.

.

.

Kini, sudah hampir satu jam setengah Elli gunakan waktunya untuk meracik obat. Kedua pupil matanya secara bergantian mengamati panduan buku yang telah dibawanya, dan juga sebuah cawan petri yang terisi beberapa tanaman herbal yang telah tertumbuk. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada hasil yang memuaskan.

Apabila di buku menyebutkan; obat yang berhasil dapat dilihat dari racikan yang berubah warna menjadi hijau, racikan Elli malah menunjukkan warna jingga.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengulang; hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Apa ada yang salah dengan buku panduan yang dia dapatkan dari perpustakaan ini, ya?

Karena tak bisa mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, Elli pun segera menutup lembaran tersebut dan menggeser buku itu jauh-jauh. Ia pandangi lagi racikan obatnya, dan kemudian melirik jam. Menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama berkutat di sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti ini, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, ia takut apabila Dokter Trent mendadak turun dan menanyakan apa yang sudah ia buat. Kalau pria itu menemukan dirinya yang masih acak-acakan dalam meramu obat, bisa-bisa ia didepak keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

**THE—MEDICINE**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Trent Hoolder—Elli Watson)**

.

.

**two of ...**

-obat-

.

.

Masih dipusingkan hal yang sama, yakni memikirkan obat ramuannya yang belum jadi sama sekali, Elli memejamkan mata. Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari hidungnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi. Oleh sebab itu, ia buru-buru mencuci cawan yang sempat ia kotori, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja resepsionis. Ia akan memulai ronde baru.

Wanita manis bersurai coklat itu pun membalikkan badan, berada tepat di hadapan sebuah lemari kaca besar yang menyimpan ratusan herbal dan juga segala obat yang telah susah payah dokter itu kumpulkan. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan beberapa bahan yang tersedia di sana. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Elli tersenyum.

"Ah, aku tau. Apa mungkin aku harus meraciknya dengan insting, ya?" Katanya, ceria. "Nenek bilang, buatlah sesuatu dari otak dan hatimu; jadi mungkin saja hal itu bisa dicoba di sini."

Segeralah Elli membuka lemari kaca tersebut, dan mengambil segala bahan obat-obatan untuk dia campurkan.

"Dua lembar daun_red grass,_tangkai_blue grass,_dan cairan fermentasi dari _mushroom._.."

Setelah ia berhasil menumbuk bahan-bahan tadi menjadi sebuah adonan yang cukup halus. "Yang terakhir, puluhan ml cairan _turbojolt_ _XL_..."

Menggunakan sebuah alat, ia aduk obat itu hingga cairan di dalam cawan sudah menjadi rata. Mendapati hasil yang terasa lumayan bagus, Elli tersenyum senang.

"Kalau tidak salah, Nenek pernah bilang kalau ini adalah ramuan yang bisa membuat tubuh orang yang meminumnya menjadi sangat sehat. Bahkan khasiatnya lebih terasa dibandingkan _bodigizer XL_ atau _turbojolt XL_ sekalipun." Jelasnya, entahlah ke siapa.

Elli menghapus butiran keringatnya dengan lengan pakaiannya. "Yah, semoga ini berhasil..."

Setelah menuangkan obat itu ke sebuah botol kosong, Elli memberikan label nama di permukaannya. Tentunya agar tidak tertukar dengan obat-obat racikan Dokter Trent yang lain. Usai menghasilkan sebuah obat, Elli langsung membereskan segala hal yang sempat diberantakinya.

Ia tidak ingin dokter tampan itu memarahinya karena dirinya yang tidak rapi saat meracik obat.

10 menit berselang, akhirnya Elli menyelesaikan tugasnya Ia pun duduk dan segera menghela nafas lega.

Berhubung jam sedang menunjukkan pukul 06.00, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang dokter yang akan turun, Elli memandangi sebuah tangga yang terletak tepat di samping meja resepsionis. Itu adalah tangga yang menghubungkan rumah sakit ini ke sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Dokter Trent. Elli mengamatinya. Lama.

Sampai tiba-tiba, mendadak ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menghampirinya, ya?"

Elli bertanya ke dirinya sendiri.

"Lagi pula tidak mungkin juga Dokter Trent akan tau dengan sendirinya kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan tes ini..."

Usai meyakini dirinya, Elli langsung menaiki tangga. Tak lupa dengan sebotol racikan yang sedang dipegang erat olehnya.

.

.

**the—me-di-ci-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Di tempatnya terbaring, pria bernama Trent Hoolder itu terlihat sedang menikmati masa-masa di mana tubuhnya dapat beristirahat. Kedua mata terpejam rapat, seolah telah dilekatkan oleh lem sehingga tak akan bisa terbuka lagi. Punggungnya juga terasa meleleh, dan dirinya bagai terbang ke awang-awang.

Hhh...

Benar-benar sensasi yang luar biasa menenangkan.

Tampaknya tubuh dan otaknya memang sangat merindukan tempat tidur.

"Dokter!"

Terdengar panggilan dari seseorang yang langsung menyentak tubuhnya.

"Dokter Trent!"

Kali ini suaranya mendekat, bahkan bisa dideskripsikan berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, pria itu bergumam malas. "Hm?"

Saking lelahnya, ia sampai tak ingin mengeluarkan bentakan kepada seorang wanita yang begitu sembarangan—karena telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin. Kalau saja ia berada di kondisi sehat, mungkin tanpa segan ia akan memarahinya.

"Ya, ampun, Dokter... kenapa Dokter tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian kerja?"

'Karena aku tidak sempat mengganti baju, sialan...' Dalam hati, dokter muda itu membatin kesal.

"Lebih baik Dokter mengganti baju."

'Lebih baik kau pergi...'

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau memberitahu kalau aku baru saja menyelesaikan racikan obatku." Elli segera menunjukkan sebuah tabung kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning. "Taraa~!"

"Rgh..." Dengan sebuah geraman, Dokter Trent segera menjambak surai hitamnya yang tak lagi rapi; acak-acakan. Jujur saja, ia benci sifat kekanak-kanakan yang dimiliki oleh calon suster barunya itu. _Mood_ beristirahatnya bagaikan hancur dalam seketika.

Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa marah. Sebab, apabila tak ada suster yang mendampinginya di sini, maka Dokter Trent akan selama-lamanya bergadang selama 24/7 jam _non-stop_. Agar mendapatkan parner, ia harus benar-benar menjaga ekstra kesabarannya.

Segeralah pria berambut hitam pendek itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Dengan wajah kusut ala bangun tidur dan mata yang masih menyipit, ia segera memicingkan matanya ke Elli yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang—berserta tabung obat yang masih dipegangnya.

"Itu obat apa?"

"Ini kuberi nama... obat kuat. Jadi kau bisa akan semangat terus kalau meminum ini."

"Apa itu sudah terbukti?"

"Belum." Jawabnya dengan riang. "Karena itu, coba Dokter yang minum."

"Tidak akan."

Jawaban dari Dokter Trent membuat wajah Elli menjadi kecewa. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko apabila obat yang kau racik itu akan meracuni tubuhku." Katanya, enteng. "Di tes kebersihan ini, kau yang meminumnya. Lalu buktikan kepadaku apabila obatmu sehat untuk dikonsumsi."

"Jadi kalau aku baik-baik saja—tidak sakit ataupun keracunan—maka Dokter mau meminumnya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

Tanpa ragu, Elli segera membuka tutup dari botol tersebut dan segera meneguknya sebanyak dua kali.

"Fuah~! Segar!"

Dokter itu menatapnya heran. Wanita ini benar-benar sangat aneh. Apa ia benar-benar akan menerima manusia seperti ini agar dapat menjadi rekan kerjanya?

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Elli. "Sekarang giliran Dokter Trent yang minum."

Dokter tersebut menguap pelan, lalu ia menerima botol tabung itu. Bersama pandangan yang sudah berair, ia mengamati penampilan dari Elli. Lama.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum kepadanya, namun pandangannya seolah turun. Kedipan matanya pun memelan. Ia terlihat seperti kelelahan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Dokter Trent sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Elli.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh terhadap dirimu?"

"Eh? Tidak ada kok. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjalar di syaraf-syarafku. Sedikit panas sih... hehe..."

Berbeda. Cara bicaranya berbeda—dari yang sebelum meminum obat ini.

Sekalipun dirinya masih teramat sangat mengantuk, Dokter Trent mencoba memeriksa cairan di dalam tabung. Siapa tau Elli menjadi terlihat sedikit lemas karena obat tersebut.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menekan sang dokter.

Menekan... celananya.

Dokter Trent kekesiap. Pria itu segera menahan tangan Elli yang sempat menggenggam 'sesuatu' di bawah celananya. Sesuatu yang kini sudah 'sedikit terbangun' akibat sentuhan dadakan itu.

"Kau... apa-apaan!?"

Terlalu terkejut mendapati hal tadi, ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan bentakannya ke Elli. Namun, Elli tak menunjukan reaksi kaget ataupun sedih. Ia malah tersenyum senang.

"Nggh... Dokter..."

Tersentak karena suara tadi, Dokter Trent mengamati wajah dari Elli.

"Di-Di sini panas..."

Kedua mata cantik itu memandangnya, sayu. Wajahnya memerah. Dan yang paling penting, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar aneh.

"Dokter Trent..."

Elli menaiki ranjangnya. Wanita dengan pakaian suster itu segera mendorong bahunya, membiarkan pria itu terbaring. Elli duduki perut Dokter Trent, lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"K-Kau..."

Dokter umum itu berniat menahannya, namun tak bisa. Ia tidak bisa bertindak kasar secara fisik kepada perempuan. Terlebih lagi, dirinya sudah terlalu membeku ketika ada telapak tangan milik seseorang yang sudah membelai tubuhnya yang masih terbalut kemeja.

Di dalam posisi terjepitnya, ia berpikir keras.

Sampai akhirnya, terlintaslah sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan dari pengalaman ini.

Apa jangan-jangan...

Obat yang diracik oleh Elli... adalah obat perangsang?

"Elli, cepatlah menyingkir dariku. Kau dipengaruhi obat..."

"Ahh, Dokter... kau... malu-malu..."

Dengan kasar, Elli pun menarik apronnya ke lantai. Lalu... wanita itu pun membuka kemejanya.

Kedua mata sang dokter terbelalak.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note **

**Chap dua update. Semoga pada ngga bosen sama fict ini...**

.

.

**replies side**

**Ada beberapa yang harus diperbaiki. **Oke, terima kasih. Udah kuedit. Namun ada beberapa yang ngga bisa kupenuhi, seperti 'nafas' ke 'napas'. Soalnya aku sendiri jauh lebih nyaman kalau menggunakan kata 'nafas'. Tapi tetap, terima kasih banyak atas segala koreksinya. **Aku ngga nyangka ini multichap dan ratem. **Ahaha. **Trent dingin, ya. **Iya, di game-nya kan dia agak-agak datar gitu mukanya. **Aku juga suka sama Doctor dan Elli. **Baguslah :Dd **Apa ya obat buatan Elli? **Ya begitulah (?).

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
